Even Tamaki Can Be A Seme
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: The kids all have plans of their own, so Mommy and Daddy are alone. What's Tamaki up to…? Rated T for suggestive themes and some language. Tama/Kyou BL One-shot!


**Summary: The kids all have plans of their own, so Mommy and Daddy are alone. What's Tamaki up to…? Rated T for suggestive themes and for dropping the H bomb. Just fluff and kissing. Tama/Kyou Yaoi! One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own anything but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

_**EDIT: Hey guys! We'd like to thank all of you who take the time to read/favorite/alert/review. You don't know how much it means to us. And here is a reply to an anonymous reviewer: **_

** kasurin: Thank you so much! We're glad you think so highly of our little one-shot. And don't worry, we've sent the twins to make sure her dad is kept in line! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy?"

Said person, who was currently typing in what seemed to be an intentional rhythm of taps on the keys of his laptop, didn't even take a moment to notice the presence of the blonde.

The blonde, not caring in the least that Kyouya hadn't acknowledged him or was just blithely ignoring the fact, continued: "Where are our kids today?"

The Shadow King paused momentarily to glance at Tamaki and to replace his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He returned his gaze to the screen as fast as he had turned away.

"Haruhi is out with her father, and Hikaru and Kaoru are out on a date."

"Eh! But I'm right here!" The blonde jumped to his feet and posed dramatically.

This may have surprised normal people, but Kyouya, however, was unperturbed. This was normal behavior for the self-proclaimed "King".

"I meant, her _real_ father."

"GASP!" Tamaki struck an odd pose and was frozen solid. He had an incredulous look of disbelief engraved in his features. "How could you say that?"

The youngest of the Ohtori family thought it would be best not to reply to this statement.

_BIG MISTAKE._

"I am obviously her daddy! You, as the mommy, should be ashamed of yourself! How can you let our daughter go off where ever she pleases? Aren't you at all concerned that she might become corrupt like those unscrupulous twins?" As he ranted about Haruhi, like always, he failed to notice the fact that his audience had already tuned him out.

When the blonde finally realized his friend's ignorance, he began to whine.

"Mooooommmmmyyyyy!"

"Yes, 'Daddy'?" asked Kyouya after a succession of the blonde's attempts to regain his attention.

Tamaki, for once in his life, smiled devilishly. Kyouya, unfortunately, wasn't paying enough attention to see the phenomena.

After a few moments of silence, the Shadow King immediately turned his head towards the direction the blonde had been only a moment ago.

Whereas a moment ago he had been sitting at a safe distance of about three feet away, Tamaki was, now, a few mere inches from his face.

As you can imagine, our "Cool" type host was completely surprised. He didn't even sense the Host Club King's presence from such a short distance.

Well, that wasn't as heart-stopping as what occurred next.

As soon as Kyouya had turned around, the blonde smirked. The boy was absolutely caught off-guard. He couldn't help but notice how cute the boy looked right now, compared as to how cold and callous his friend usually looked.

In one, fluid motion, Tamaki crashed his lips down onto Kyouya's, snaked his arms around the boy's waist, and straddled him on the couch of the youngest Ohtori's bedroom.

This was one of the _last _things Kyouya would have thought that the blonde would do. This was something he had never expected would occur.

But the emotions that poured over him completely dazed him. He couldn't think straight, which was a definite first for him. Nevertheless, the distraction was welcome.

Tamaki, being uncharacteristically seme-ish, nibbled on Kyouya's bottom lip, begging for an opening.

The Shadow King happily obliged. Once the blonde's tongue found it's way in the other boy's mouth, the battle for dominance began.

Shirts had already been tossed to the side as unneeded nuisances.

Kyouya's hands were tangled in soft, golden locks of luscious hair, while the other boy's hands roamed his body.

Tamaki was memorizing every crease, the feel of such delicate, sweaty skin rubbing against his own, and the lustful moans escaping the black haired boy's lips.

They only broke apart when they needed to breathe. Tamaki took this chance to plant kisses along the other boy's jaw and neck.

Small moans of pure pleasure were unwillingly coming from Kyouya. He could feel the blonde's smirk as he moved on to placing kisses down his chest.

Tamaki stopped only once he had reached his bellybutton. He began licking inside it teasingly. He was only satisfied when he heard another series of moans.

He climbed back up Kyouya's body and captured his lips in another passionate kiss. This one was deeper and more meaningful.

The Shadow King snaked his arms around the blonde once more and tried desperately to pull him closer. No matter how much he pulled their bodies together, it wasn't enough. It didn't rid him of his lust.

It only added fuel to the fire.

This carried on for awhile, until:

"Mr. Ohtori, Mr. Suoh's ride is here!"

Both Tamaki and Kyouya looked at the door for a few moments.

"That's too bad. I was having fun!" stated Tamaki seductively before he swooped in for one last kiss.

Kyouya, his mind still hazy from the intense make-out session with his best friend, could only gape at him.

The blonde smirked. "You look so cute when you're flustered Mommy!"

The Shadow King, finally regaining coherent thought, replied, "Would you mind removing yourself from me?" **(AN: Oh, that sounded dirty, didn't it? XD) **

Tamaki smiled, genuinely this time. "Aww! Don't be mad Kyou-chan! Next time, you can be the seme-" was cut off by Kyouya bopping him on the head.

With that, the blonde fell off of Kyouya and onto the floor.

Kyouya snorted indignantly. "What makes you think there will be a _next time_?" He stood up to walk away, when Tamaki grabbed his wrist.

"Of course there will be a next time!" he stated cheerfully. Then, in a serious tone, he confessed, "I love you, Kyouya Ohtori."

Kyouya was completely flustered and caught off-guard for the second time that day.

He sputtered, "W-what did you say?"

"You heard me," he replied while pulling him into his embrace.

He started trailing kisses down his neck. "I. Love. You." He stated again in between the nibbling and kissing.

Kyouya's whole body had gone stiff.

When Tamaki noticed this, he immediately stopped what he was doing and waited patiently for the object of his affection's reaction.

The Shadow King was thinking hard about his feelings.

Did he love…?

After a few more moments of silence, the blonde had begun to regret his decision.

But suddenly, Kyouya turned his head away from Tamaki and replied, "I…I love you too…"

Tamaki sighed in relief. He looked back at Kyouya. The boy was obviously embarrassed.

The blonde felt that he was lucky to be able to see this side of him. He rarely, if ever, showed his emotions to _anyone._

Tamaki immediately glomped the black haired boy.

This caused Kyouya to lose his balance.

Therefore, both boys tumbled to the floor, with Tamaki straddling Kyouya _again_.

Tamaki grabbed the Shadow King's chin and brought it closer to his own face.

This forced the boy to look at him.

Kyouya, for some reason, was afraid of the blonde's reaction.

But all he saw in those violet eyes was genuine love and complete adoration.

They stayed like that, just gazing into one another's eyes, until:

"Mr. Ohtori! Mr. Suoh's driver is getting impatient!"

Both boys shared a glance.

Tamaki hopped off of Kyouya and helped him to his feet.

The youngest of the Ohtori's picked up the glasses that had been discarded earlier and answered, "You can tell the driver to go on. Mr. Suoh will be staying the night over here."

"Very well then, sir," came the reply of one of the dozens of maids in the Ohtori household.

"We'll continue this later, but for now-" started Kyouya.

Tamaki cut him off. "I know, I know. You've got to finish your work." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Precisely."

From that day on, needless to say, Mommy and Daddy found ways to have fun when their children had plans of their own.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kolbie&&Ru-Ru: Now, let us introduce…..HARU-CHAN!

Haruhi: Hey guys…

Kolbie: How's it going, Haru-chan?

Haruhi: …

Ru-Ru: Really? That's great! Anyway, please make our readers review!

Haruhi: *Sighs in defeat* Fine. *Turns toward readers* Please review this story. If you don't, I won't be able to leave. And my dad just might burn the house down. *Cutesy smile only Haru-chan can pull off*

Kolbie&&Ru-Ru: *Glomp Haru-chan* AWW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!


End file.
